<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Их кости by ttimsshel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390448">Их кости</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel'>ttimsshel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто мог знать, что за внешним аскетизмом чувств скрывается столько граней разных эмоций.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Их кости</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Почти без вычитки. И вряд ли когда-нибудь будет с ней</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Здесь пахло смертью. Разложившимися трупами, засохшей кровью, мочой, дерьмом и фантомными остатками палёного аромата бластерных ран. Оби-Ван деактивировал световой меч и прицепил его к поясу, замирая в дверном проёме и скрещивая руки на груди. За его спиной тяжело сглотнула Асока; её световой меч вибрировал в руках, посылая по воздуху успокаивающее, знакомое гудение. Оби-Ван внимательно пробежался взглядом по встретившей их картине и сделал ещё один шаг вперёд. Мёртвый запах окутал его, ещё сильнее пробираясь через сузившиеся ноздри к лёгким и селясь в волосах и одежде, надолго и прочно.<br/>
Оби-Ван знал это.<br/>
— Опусти оружие, падаван, здесь уже давно никого нет кроме нас и мертвецов, и следуй за мной, если можешь, — спокойно проговорил он.<br/>
Оби-Ван понимал, что Асока последует за ним, даже если не может — из природного упрямства и желания доказать, что она если не лучшая, то достойная. Жужжание светового меча резко стихло, и за спиной раздались неуверенные шаги.<br/>
В этой квартире их было пятеро. Киффар в грязных и невзрачных одеждах сидел на диване, откинув голову на спинку, но положение ног показывало, что перед смертью он попытался сорваться с места. Труп другого, на этот раз человеческого мужчины, лежал неподалёку животом вниз, около его руки валялся бластер. Видимо, успел напоследок среагировать ответным огнём. Ноги третьего торчали с другой стороны второго дивана, что стоял ровно напротив; он успел скрыться от выстрелов, но что-то всё равно настигло его. Ещё два человека валялись простреленными в дальнем конце комнаты. Оби-Ван пригладил бороду, не походя ближе, но и не двигаясь назад.<br/>
— Что скажешь?<br/>
Асока встала рядом. Оби-Вану не нужно было смотреть, чтобы узнать, как скривилось от отвращения её лицо.<br/>
— Республиканцы стреляли первыми, — пробормотала она, беря себя в руки. — Тот киффар на диване… Судя по положению ног, он пытался подскочить с дивана, не ожидая атаки. — Она помолчала мгновение, прежде чем продолжить. — Если исходить из полученных нами данных, то он, — она махнула рукой в сторону лежащего животом вниз мужчины с бластером, — является представителем с Набу, Кемалем Косумом, другой представитель Набу, скорее всего, находится за диваном, так как остальные не подходят под описание. Значит, они — сепаратисты, которые пришли на заявленные неофициальные мирные переговоры. И что могло пойти не так?..<br/>
Оби-Ван промычал что-то себе под нос, соглашаясь с Асокой. Она жалобно на него посмотрела, безмолвно прося разрешения выйти на свежий воздух, но Оби-Ван покачал головой, несмотря на неприятные шевеления в собственном желудке. Он глянул на сидящего на диване киффара, который за прошедшие дни успел раздуться, покрыться гнойными пузырями, а почти полностью отслоившийся эпидермис сообщил, что валяется он тут уже примерно шестые сутки — совпадает с датой пропажи Косума, отправившегося на эти переговоры. Оторвав от него взгляд, Оби-Ван зашёл за диван и посмотрел на другого мужчину.<br/>
Задумчиво скрестил руки на груди.<br/>
Медленно выдохнул.<br/>
— Как звали второго представителя с Набу?<br/>
Асока нахмурилась, вспоминая.<br/>
— Ради Нарак.<br/>
Оби-Ван перевёл к ней взгляд от сидящего за диваном мужчины и дёрнул подбородком в его сторону.<br/>
— Это Ради Нарак, — хмуро сказал он и добавил с сомнением: — Республиканцев было трое, а не двое.<br/>
Асока, с отстранённой брезгливостью склонившаяся над лежащим на животе Кемалем Косумом, удивлённо вскинула на Оби-Вана взгляд. Посмотрела на киффара, на валяющиеся в углу трупы, на торчащие из-за дивана ноги. Ещё раз пробежалась взглядом по Косуму с Нараком, пытаясь понять, как пропустила ещё одного.<br/>
— Но где?..<br/>
— Ушёл. Он был тем, кто начал стрельбу. Причём несогласованную с союзниками. Более того, именно он союзников и пристрелил, — пробормотал Оби-Ван едва слышно. Асока подошла к нему и начала вглядываться в лицо Ради Нарака, пытаясь разыскать в нём ответы. — Посмотри на ранение.<br/>
Асока прищурилась, глубоко задумавшись. О своём отвращении она вмиг позабыла, начав фонить интересом и даже любопытством.<br/>
— А-а, — протянула она. — Судя по аккуратной ране на лбу и позе, он подпустил к себе убийцу, не ожидая от него опасности.<br/>
Оби-Ван открыл было рот, чтобы ответить ученице, как вдруг со стороны входа донеслись голоса. Оби-Ван досадливо поморщился, когда в квартиру ворвались двое мужчин в форме. За ними в проходе мельтешили другие тени. Оби-Ван медленно выдохнул и повернулся к ним. Пока один не прекращая говорил что-то, второй сделал уверенный шаг к Оби-Вану и Асоке, вытаскивая свой значок.<br/>
— Сержант Кеал, оперативно-криминалистическое подразделение КСБ, — хрипло и недовольно сказал он. Оби-Ван с почтением кивнул.<br/>
— Магистр джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби и моя ученица Асока Тано, — ответил он. — Я прибыл сюда по поручению кан…<br/>
— Сенат, — резко вмешался второй полицейский, — не имеет в решении этих вопросов никаких полномочий. Ровно как и Орден джедаев. То, что вы узнали о произошедшем раньше полиции…<br/>
Сержант Кеал вскинул ладонь, жестом призывая коллегу замолкнуть. Оби-Ван слегка прищурился, спрятал руки в рукава, но смолчал, видя, что Кеалу есть что сказать.<br/>
— Он прав, магистр Кеноби, — всё так же недовольно, но относительно вежливо проговорил Кеал, — этим делом займутся Корусантские силы безопасности. Я не знаю, с какой стати информация достигла вначале канцлера, потом — джедаев, и также не понимаю, почему сюда отправили вас, но это лишь недоразумение. Если КСБ потребуется помощь Ордена, он к нему обратится. Надеюсь на Ваше понимание.<br/>
Асока возмущённо открыла рот, но Оби-Ван лишь успокаивающе положил ладонь на её плечо, даже не переведя взгляда к ученице. Он опять кивнул, улыбнулся бы, не скручивай его кишки стоящий в помещении запах смерти и разложения, и ответил:<br/>
— Нам всё предельно ясно, сержант Кеал. Оставляем дело специалистам. До встречи.<br/>
Второй, видимо, почуял за словами Оби-Вана насмешку. Он возмущённо клацнул зубами, ловя ртом удушающий воздух, но сдержал себя, лишь прожёг взглядом дыру в Оби-Ване. Его это не удивило — у Ордена и КСБ то и дело возникали конфликты на разной почве. Оби-Ван и ему кивнул напоследок, прежде чем направиться к выходу.<br/>
Отфильтрованный воздух верхних уровней Корусанта благодатью осел в его лёгких. Асока прислонилась плечом к стене, широко открыв рот и явно борясь с тошнотой. Она молча сверлила спину Оби-Вана взглядом, пока тот не оторвал глаз от мельтешащего перед ними трафика, и сглотнула подступивший к горлу ком жёлчи обратно в желудок.<br/>
— Это… что это было?<br/>
Оби-Ван позволил себе нехорошую улыбку.<br/>
— Ты помнишь, что я говорил про политиков?<br/>
— Это когда ты напился и вещал про локоны сенатора Амида…<br/>
— Нет, — подавив в себе смешок, ответил Оби-Ван, — когда я говорил, что Палпатин явно ведёт свою игру.<br/>
Асока постучала костяшками пальцев по стене, к которой прислонялась.<br/>
— У всего есть уши.<br/>
Оби-Ван потёр переносицу пальцами. Только теперь он заметил, что те слегка подрагивали. Ему хотелось поскорее вернуться в храм и до дыр протереть пропитавшееся трупным смрадом и плавающими по воздуху частицами чужой кожи и крови своё тело, смыть это с белых одежд джедая.<br/>
— Да, ты права, я верен Республике и Галактическому Сенату, — пробормотал он. — И всё же произошедшее…<br/>
Он мотнул головой, что выбравшийся из воды пёс. Асока выжидающе молчала, всё так же прислонившись к стене. Транспорт пролетал мимо них. Перед глазами вставали образы гниющих трупов, а на внутренней стороне ноздрей играл запах крошащихся в труху костей. Оби-Ван сжал пальцы в кулаки и кивнул куда-то в сторону.<br/>
— Вернёмся в храм.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Но на самом деле ему было не до этого.<br/>
Ему было не до внутренних междоусобиц республиканцев, не до игры в политику Палпатина, не до склок между полицией Корусанта и Орденом. За два месяца, проведённых попеременно на поле боя и за столом переговоров, кончающихся как удачно, так и не очень, он успел позабыть о произошедшем. Из головы юной, беспокойной Асоки это вылетело ещё раньше. Поэтому Оби-Ван и удивился, что магистр Винду поднял эту тему, выслушивая его отчёт, когда он впервые за долгое время прибыл на Корусант. Поднял и зачем-то ещё раз спросил его мнение о произошедшем. Асока беспомощно и непонимающе взглянула на Оби-Вана, но смолчала.<br/>
— Есть сведения об этом деле? — осторожно поинтересовался Оби-Ван, когда магистр Винду, выслушав его, задумчиво замолк.<br/>
Не то чтобы это его особо волновало…<br/>
— В том-то и дело, что нет, — ответил магистр Винду.<br/>
В Зале Совета было неожиданно пусто. Даже гранд-мастер Йода отсутствовал, и это должно было Оби-Вана навести на определённую мысль, но уставший после долгого пребывания на самых разных концах галактики мозг слегка подвисал.<br/>
— Магистр Йода сейчас находится у верховного канцлера, — продолжил Винду, словно прочитав его мысли. — Обсуждение крутится вокруг подобных случаев, которые в последнее время особо участились. Что-то происходит во внутренних кругах Республики… что сильно подрывает нашу деятельность и провоцирует сепаратистов на новую.<br/>
— Среди республиканцев затесался предатель? — встряла Асока.<br/>
Винду покачал головой.<br/>
— Не всё так просто, юный падаван. — Он над чем-то задумался, и Оби-Ван жестом приказал Асоке замолкнуть. В конце концов, магистр Винду слегка вдохнул и сказал: — Вам следует отдохнуть, магистр Кеноби. Вскоре Вы можете нам понадобиться.<br/>
Вскоре и понадобился. На следующий же день его опять вызвали, но не в Зал Совета — прямиком к верховному канцлеру. Орден был неотъемлемой частью политической жизни не только этой планеты — всей Республики; однако сам Оби-Ван пытался сталкиваться с этой самой политикой как можно реже. Он проглотил вертевшееся на языке, привычное замечание о том, что у него плохое предчувствие, поправил криво сидящий на плечах Асоки плащ цветов мрачных и тёмных («Это подростковое», — уверял его магистр Пло Кун) и шагнул к дверям.<br/>
— В кабинете ожидается только магистр Кеноби, — спокойно пояснил охранник, не двинувшись с места и продолжая преграждать ему путь. — Это приказ верховного канцлера.<br/>
Оби-Ван потёр переносицу. Ему вдруг сильно захотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этого места, на дрейфующем по территориям Среднего Кольца флагмане, своём «Переговорщике», высыпаясь и зализывая раны после очередного сражения. Он подавил в себе зачатки раздражённых эмоций и пояснил терпеливо:<br/>
— Это мой падаван, Асока Тано.<br/>
Обычно даже люди, не особо разбирающиеся в джедайской иерархии, интуитивно понимали, что значит «падаван», и позволяли Асоке повсюду следовать за Оби-Ваном невидимой тенью (хотя назвать Асоку невидимой тенью было сложно, иногда она затмевала собой самого Оби-Вана). Этот же охранник посмотрел на Оби-Вана в ответ вежливо, но равнодушно, повторив, что может пропустить только магистра Кеноби. Оби-Ван пожал плечами и велел недовольной Асоке ждать его здесь.<br/>
В кабинете Палпатина, когда он в последний раз присутствовал там, было людно, поэтому тогда он особо не обратил внимания на окружающую его обстановку. Сейчас здесь, помимо охраны, находилось всего три человека и один магистр Йода, и всё равно Оби-Ван не смог заставить себя осматриваться вокруг. Его взгляд сразу же обратился к присутствующим; он скользнул им по стеклянно-дружелюбному лицу сидящего за столом Палпатина, по обернувшемуся к нему, чему-то недовольному профилю Винду, по затылку Йоды — магистры сидели напротив верховного канцлера.<br/>
Лицо третьего присутствующего, человеческого мужчины, он не успел разглядеть в первый момент. Тот поднялся с места плавным движением, что-то быстро сказал Палпатину, склонившись к нему через стол, и только тогда вновь обернулся.<br/>
Он не был похож на политика, подумал Оби-Ван. И это определённо являлось хорошей вестью.<br/>
— Ах, магистр Кеноби, — запоздало поприветствовал его верховный канцлер. Оби-Ван с почтением склонил голову. — Вы как раз вовремя.<br/>
Мужчина — скорее, юноша, подумал Оби-Ван, слишком уж молодо он выглядел — подошёл к нему и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Рукопожатия Оби-Ван не любил, предпочитая обмениваться поклонами и словами, но вежливо потряс протянутую руку. Хватка у юноши была крепкой, ладонь — шершавой и мозолистой. У Палпатина, готов был поспорить Оби-Ван, руки были совсем не такими.<br/>
— Энакин Скайуокер, Отдел специальных операций Корусантского разведывательного управления, — представился он и, наконец, отпустил его ладонь.<br/>
Не политик. Агент КРУ. Оби-Ван не был уверен, радоваться этому или нет.<br/>
Он приподнял брови, кинув взгляд на магистра Винду. Тот неопределённо дёрнул плечами и вновь обернулся к верховному канцлеру.<br/>
— Магистр джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, — ответил Оби-Ван.<br/>
Энакин улыбнулся, приветливо и заинтересованно, и в этом изгибе губ Оби-Ван вдруг явно узнал Палпатина; забавно. Что агент КРУ может иметь общего с верховным канцлером Галактического Сената?<br/>
Хотя, по сути, единственный вопрос, должный сейчас волновать Оби-Вана: что агенту КРУ надо от него?<br/>
— О, я догадался, — ответил Энакин. — Магистр Винду уже предоставил мне возможность ознакомиться с Вашим… послужным списком. Собственно, он Вас и порекомендовал.<br/>
Оби-Ван позволил взгляду ненадолго задержаться на лице Энакина, прежде чем тот снова опустился на стул рядом с магистром Йодой. Энакин выглядел не старше двадцати пяти лет, слишком молод для агента Отдела специальных операций. Оби-Ван решил не зацикливаться на своих предубеждениях: боевое крещение уже коснулось молодого лица, и на виске, пересекая бровь, красовался тонкий, постепенно выцветающий шрам. Оби-Ван опять непонимающе посмотрел на Винду, но тот теперь уже сверлил взглядом Энакина. Кажется, Оби-Ван успел пропустить занятный диалог между ними.<br/>
— Магистр Кеноби, — продолжил Энакин, теперь сидя на стуле вполоборота. — Вы помните, как два месяца назад Вы по случайному стечению обстоятельств оказались на месте преступления?<br/>
Оби-Вану следовало догадаться, что к этому всё и ведёт. Он вздохнул и привычным жестом спрятал ладони в длинных рукавах.<br/>
— По случайному стечению обстоятельств, — выделил Оби-Ван, пытаясь намекнуть на то, что до сих пор понятия не имеет, что происходит и что он здесь делает. Энакин понятливо улыбнулся.<br/>
— Это дело перешло к КРУ, — встрял вдруг Палпатин. Энакин, открывший было рот, послушно захлопнул его и обернулся к канцлеру.<br/>
— И есть результаты?<br/>
Энакин подозвал его ближе к себе, дёрнув подбородком. Над столом канцлера в воздухе заплясали разные голоизображения. Оби-Ван всмотрелся в одно из них и увидел знакомое место: ровно два месяца назад он с Асокой был там, пока недовольный сержант Кеал не сказал, что дело находится под юрисдикцией КСБ. Взгляд зацепился за покрытого гнойными волдырями киффара, к горлу подступил комок от воспоминаний о запахе, и Оби-Ван решил рассмотреть остальные изображения. Картина была практически одной и той же.<br/>
— КРУ удалось связать несколько похожих дел, — сказал Энакин, решив особо не вдаваться в подробности.<br/>
Голоизображения разных людей и других представителей гуманоидов замелькали перед глазами Оби-Вана. Под одним из них он увидел подпись «Кемаль Косум, Набу». Энакин вновь поднялся со стула, становясь рядом с Оби-Ваном, и приблизил одно изображение.<br/>
На нём был запечатлён человеческий мужчина лет сорока, лысый, с вытянутой головой и тонкой длинной шеей. Оби-Ван кинул взгляд на Энакина, выжидая разъяснений. Его профиль мягко подсвечивался синим светом голоизображений.<br/>
— Джавдат Наум, — подал голос Энакин. — Возраст: сорок три стандартных года, родная планета — Набу. Занимался незаконной торговлей оружием с сепаратистами. По неподтверждённым слухам присутствовал на каждом месте преступления, представляя сторону Республики. Слухов, конечно, недостаточно, но мы смогли задержать его за нелегальную торговлю оружием — у нас были доказательства.<br/>
Оби-Ван задумчиво промычал что-то в ответ, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Наума. Обычное лицо, ничем не примечательное. Такого человека сложно будет запомнить. Изображение вновь сменилось, и теперь перед ним предстала голокарта, которая центрировалась на одной небольшой планете.<br/>
— Система Руусан, Среднее Кольцо, — продолжил Энакин. — Наум держится под стражей именно там и готовится к экстрадиции в Корусант.<br/>
Оби-Ван пригладил бороду. Теперь ему всё стало ясно. Лицо Палпатина смазалось за голографическими очертаниями планеты. На магистров за своей спиной Оби-Ван уже не обращал внимания. Он посмотрел на Энакина и поймал его взгляд, такой же внимательный и слегка напряжённый. Свет голограм играл на переплетениях его волнистых светлых волос.<br/>
— И так как у КРУ, в отличие от джедаев, нет полномочий за пределами Корусанта, вам понадобилась помощь Ордена в операции, — припечатал Оби-Ван. Энакин кивнул головой.<br/>
Голоизображения над столом верховного канцлера померкли. Несильно склонившийся над этим столом Энакин выпрямился. Солнечный свет упал тенями во впадины под его скулами.<br/>
— Всё именно так, как сказали Вы, магистр Кеноби, — подал вдруг голос Йода. Оби-Ван спокойно обратил к нему взгляд. — Вместе с агентом Скайуокером и оперативным подразделением войск специального назначения на Руусан оправитесь Вы.<br/>
Оби-Ван молча кивнул в ответ, ощущая спиной пристальный взгляд Энакина. Он терпеливо выждал, пока магистры не отпустят его, возвращаясь к разговору с Палпатином. Оби-Ван вновь кивнул им и, напоследок взглянув на Энакина, покинул кабинет верховного канцлера.<br/>
— У меня плохое предчувствие, — всё-таки сказал он подошедшей к нему Асоке.<br/>
Двери закрылись за его спиной.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Здесь у него больше не было никакой власти. Оби-Ван понял это сразу, как только услышал громкий голос Энакина, раздающего команды. Он стоял у трапа, распрямив плечи, в одеждах тёмных, строгих, но удобных. Иногда к нему подходили люди и говорили что-то. Завидев Оби-Вана, идущего к звездолёту, он отмахнулся от очередного человека и поприветствовал его кивком головы.<br/>
— Магистр Кеноби…<br/>
— Просто Оби-Ван, прошу, — поморщившись, прервал его Оби-Ван. Не было у него желания играть в формальности; он видел, что Энакин не любил делать это тоже. — Сколько занимает перелёт к Руусану?<br/>
— Около десяти часов, — ответил Энакин. Он скосил взгляд к шее Оби-Вана, к плечам, к его световому мечу на поясе, да так на нём и остановился.<br/>
Что, неужто даже большие мальчики из полиции в своё время тоже восторгались сказками о джедаях? Оби-Ван едва слышно хмыкнул себе под нос, скрещивая руки на груди. Долго любоваться его мечом Скайуокеру не дали; опять отвлекли чем-то, и вскоре Оби-Ван остался один у трапа. Он не спеша прошёлся вперёд, и увидел сидящего на одном из ящиков клона. Оби-Ван помнил, что те клоны, которые не распределялись по республиканской армии, отправлялись на службу агентства национальной безопасности, в основном в оперативные подразделения, а также в органы разведки и контрразведки. Завидев Оби-Вана, клон подскочил с ящика и поприветствовал его.<br/>
— Это не первая операция под руководством агента Скайуокера? — задумчиво спросил Оби-Ван, на периферии зрения вновь завидев знакомую высокую фигуру в чёрном. Энакин крикнул клонам, чтобы те поторапливались.<br/>
Значит, совсем скоро взлетать.<br/>
— Далеко не первая, сэр.<br/>
— И как он вам? — слегка склонив голову набок, продолжил Оби-Ван.<br/>
— Ни одной проваленной операции, сэр.<br/>
Какой отличный безличный ответ. Оби-Ван усмехнулся. Энакин неплохо выдрессировал своих бойцов; спроси у того же двести двенадцатого, что они думают о генерале Кеноби, то половина из них бы беззлобно припомнила все его промахи, а другая бы — с подозрением поинтересовалась, к чему эта информация. Кто-то крикнул, что корабль готовится ко взлёту, и последние клоны поднялись внутрь по трапу. Оби-Ван последовал их примеру, столкнувшись в проходе с Энакином. Тот рассеянно скользнул по нему взглядом, крикнул всем занимать места и направился к рубке пилота.<br/>
— Корабль поведёшь ты? — спросил Оби-Ван, не ожидавший этого.<br/>
Энакин, не оборачиваясь и не замедляя шага, продолжил свой путь.<br/>
— Если я присутствую на корабле, то только за штурвалом, — ответил ему и исчез из поля зрения.<br/>
Занятно.<br/>
Когда звездолёт покинул атмосферу планеты, Оби-Ван заглянул в свою каюту. Койки на кораблях КРУ были однозначно лучше, чем на кораблях Ордена. Он скинул с плеч внезапно показавшийся тяжёлым плащ, аккуратно сложил его поверх белоснежной простыни. Корабль шёл плавно, его лёгкое гудение привычно успокаивало. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что он находится на «Переговорщике», и его не гложет изнутри неприятное чувство, что обычно было предвестником чего-то плохого. Что обычно его не подводило. Он открыл голозаписи, вновь пробежавшись взглядом по непримечательному лицу Джавдата Наума. Всю информацию по делу Энакин переслал ему в тот же день, когда они впервые встретились, и Оби-Ван, ощутив вновь возросший к этой ситуации интерес, от корки до корки изучил её. Его удивило, что к разгадке с Наумом пришёл именно Энакин, когда к делу подключили к КРУ; изучив место преступления, он, как и Оби-Ван с Асокой, заметил, что виновником был представитель Республики.<br/>
Ни одной проваленной операции, вспомнились ему слова клона.<br/>
Решив оставить медитацию на потом, Оби-Ван вышел из своей каюты и направился в среднюю часть фюзеляжа. Того клона, с которым он говорил в космопорте, Оби-Ван узнал сразу по шраму от ожога, съевшего его левую бровь и все волосы на голове. Тот сидел поодаль от остальных, в молчании слегка подкидывая в руках шлем. Оби-Вана он заметил, только когда тот встал совсем рядом. Подскочил, чуть ли не роняя шлем, но Оби-Ван жестом показал ему, что всё в порядке, не нужно формальностей.<br/>
— Сэр, — ровно сказал клон. Другие клоны либо спали, либо переговаривались между собой, и на них никакого внимания не обращали. Оби-Ван сел рядом.<br/>
— Могу я узнать твоё имя?<br/>
— Квикег, сэр.<br/>
— Квикег, — повторил он. — Как давно ты находишься в подразделении «Пси»?<br/>
— Полтора года, сэр. С того самого момента, как покинул Камино.<br/>
— Ваши операции всегда проходят под руководством агента Скайуокера?<br/>
Квикег помедлил мгновение, прежде чем ответить:<br/>
— Не всегда, но в большинстве случаев.<br/>
Оби-Ван скользнул взглядом по его лицу, но оно оставалось равнодушным и беспристрастным. Вот в голове он, наверное, успел не раз Оби-Вана послать куда подальше и попросить не лезть не в своё дело.<br/>
— Квикег…<br/>
— Да, сэр.<br/>
Почему Скайуокер в столь юном возрасте занял эту должность? Насколько удачными можно назвать операции под его командованием? Откуда он; кто он; как обращается со своими людьми; к каким методам прибегает в своей работе? Оби-Ван проглотил все невысказанные вопросы и покачал головой, поняв, что ответов не получит. Квикег, словно прочитав его мысли, вдруг подал голос:<br/>
— Если вы хотите узнать что-нибудь о нём, у него и спросите, сэр.<br/>
Оби-Ван не стал делать вид, что не понял клона. Он дёрнул губами и слегка кивнул. Клон откинулся спиной назад, расслабившись.<br/>
— Потому что ты ничего о нём не знаешь или не желаешь говорить? — всё-таки не сдержался Оби-Ван.<br/>
Ему показалось, что рот Квикега на мгновение изогнулся в лёгкой усмешке.<br/>
— Никто ничего о нём не знает, сэр.<br/>
Оби-Ван поблагодарил клона за беседу. Выдохнул; вполне вероятно, эта миссия для него окажется самой лёгкой за долгое время, нет причин для беспокойства. Ему, по сути, и делать ничего не нужно было — вся ответственность за действия лежала на Энакине. Скорее всего, Оби-Вану не придётся даже рта раскрывать, только по истечении операции подтвердить законность действий Скайуокера и его отряда. Задумавшись об этом, Оби-Ван вскинул взгляд и встретился им со взглядом Энакина.<br/>
— Не за штурвалом?<br/>
— Корабль идёт на автопилоте, — пояснил Энакин, прислонившись спиной к стене и скрестив руки на груди.<br/>
Смотрел он оценивающе, прикидывая что-то в уме, с нездоровой долей недоверия, наверное, и должной быть присущей агенту разведывательного управления. Оби-Ван скосил глаза в сторону; маленькая дверь, ведущая к его каюте, находилась в каких-то жалких двух шагах. Вот только чтобы добраться до неё, эти два шага нужно было сделать мимо Энакина.<br/>
До Руусана оставалось около девяти с половиной часов.<br/>
— Ты там бывал? — отвлёк его от неглубоких размышлений голос Энакина. Оби-Ван слегка встрепенулся.<br/>
— На Руусане?<br/>
— На Набу. Откуда родом Наум.<br/>
Оби-Ван почувствовал, как холод коснулся его кончиков пальцев и его мыслей. Да, он бывал на Набу. Он бывал там в последний раз больше десятка лет назад, и всё равно помнил этот день, будто он случился вчера. У Энакина оказалось очень открытое лицо, с которого легко можно было считывать эмоции. Сейчас его лицо играло красками лёгкого интереса и почти детского любопытства. Оби-Ван не улыбнулся, Оби-Ван не стал клонить голову набок в привычном жесте. Он отвёл взгляд и ответил голосом спокойным и ровным:<br/>
— Надо полагать, ты уже просмотрел мои файлы, иначе бы не спросил об этом. И прекрасно знаешь, что я уже бывал на Набу. Когда, зачем и при каких обстоятельствах.<br/>
Он вновь посмотрел на Энакина, и тот непонимающе вскинул бровь. Шагнул вперёд, становясь ближе, слишком близко.<br/>
— Вы не настолько мне интересны, магистр Кеноби, чтобы просматривать Ваши файлы, — ответил он, позабавленный.<br/>
Прошёл мимо в каких-то сантиметрах, едва не задев его плечо своим. Только когда его присутствие больше не ощущалось в непосредственной близости, Оби-Ван понял, насколько он сам был напряжён всё то время. Заставил себя расслабить плечи и глубоко вздохнуть. Обернулся зачем-то, но никого за собой не увидел.<br/>
Асока вышла на связь сразу. Она казалась заспанной, несмотря на то, что на Корусанте время близилось к полудню. Оби-Ван не сдержал лёгкой улыбки, не удивлённый этому. Спрятал своё беспокойство за этой улыбкой, и Асока, если и смогла прочитать его эмоции, ничего не сказала про это: она была куда более деликатной девушкой, чем могла показаться поначалу. Не зря её учителем был Оби-Ван.<br/>
— Энакин Скайуокер, — сказал Оби-Ван, когда Асока вылила на него ушат информации о том, чем занималась накануне и поинтересовалась, как у него идут дела.<br/>
— Энакин, первая буква как в «акцепторе»?<br/>
— Как в «экситоне». Поищи информацию о нём и отправь мне, будь так добра.<br/>
Асока скрестила руки на груди. Оби-Ван знал, куда дальше пойдёт разговор.<br/>
— К архиву, подключённому к полицейской базе данных, имеют доступ только магистры и рыцари, учитель.<br/>
А то он не знал. Оби-Ван пригвоздил её к месту острым, недовольным взглядом. Асока лишь криво усмехнулась.<br/>
— Обычно я этого не одобряю, но…<br/>
— Отлично! — Она хлопнула в ладоши. — Теперь, если магистр Винду и попытается отчитать меня за нарушение правил, то я свалю всю вину на Вас.<br/>
Оби-Ван знал: не свалит. Он отблагодарил ученицу и завершил связь. Вы не настолько мне интересны, магистр Кеноби. Оби-Ван усмехнулся этой мысли и этому голосу, что провещал в его голове. Что ж, отлично, подумал он, принимая позу для медитации прямо на полу ровно идущего по космосу корабля, да будет так. К интересу от незнакомых людей он привык, ровно как и к восхищению, и к отвращению, и к страху. Что испытывал Энакин… Поначалу Оби-Вану показалось, что лицо его читалось, как книга, улыбки быстро сменивались морщинами на переносице, когда тот хмурился, а те — издёрнутой вверх правой бровью. Но что по-настоящему скрывалось за этими внешними эмоциями — Оби-Ван понять не мог.<br/>
Сколько правды было в его словах; сколько лжи?<br/>
Энакин Скайуокер не напоминал ему клона, который лишь беспрекословно выполняет данный ему приказ. Не напоминал обычного полицейского сержанта, уставшего от своей работы и делающего её абы как. Агент Скайуокер что-то скрывал, и от этого… от этого у Оби-Вана определённо возникало плохое чувство.<br/>
На пятый час перелёта Асока («Я никому не попалась, учитель!» — голос её самодовольный едва пробивался через помехи. Корусант остался далеко позади) скинула ему информацию об агенте Скайуокере, в которой содержались дата рождения (двадцать три года, ещё моложе, чем думал Оби-Ван), место рождения (Татуин, да пребудет с ним Сила), послужной список, невнушительный в силу юного возраста. Интересно; за Скайуокером числилась операция «Буря в пустыне» по освобождению планеты Картао под командованием генерала Тииса, на которую, помимо клонов, отправлялись обычные солдаты, и большинство из них являлось добровольцами. Зачем рваться прямиком в кровавую баню, если можно и дальше ровно сидеть на Корусанте? Больше ничего интересного в файлах не нашлось, впрочем, иного Оби-Ван и не ожидал.<br/>
К тому моменту, когда звездолёт пошёл на мягкую посадку в космопорте, Оби-Ван так и не смог привести в порядок непривычно мечущиеся мысли в голове. Он подождал, пока двигатели перестанут мягко урчать, и вышел из своей каюты в среднюю часть фюзеляжа. Клоны уже встали ровным строем, готовые и собранные. Энакин прошёл из рубки пилота мимо Оби-Вана, обдав его запахом машинного масла и пота, и встал перед ними. Скрестив руки на груди, он придирчивым взглядом осмотрел весь отряд и внезапно громко позвал:<br/>
— Рорк!<br/>
— Есть, сэр! — отозвался один из клонов.<br/>
Энакин шагнул к нему ближе, смотря сверху-вниз. Лицо клона пряталось за шлемом. Энакин легко постучал костяшками согнутых пальцев по месту, где должен находиться лоб.<br/>
— Ты спал на брифинге.<br/>
— Сэр, прошу прощения, сэр, но это был Атлас. Вы опять нас перепутали.<br/>
Брови Энакина сошлись к переносице. Клон — Рорк — стоял неподвижно, слегка задрав голову вверх. Лицо всё так же пряталось за шлемом. Оби-Ван подобрался, готовый наблюдать за взбучкой, но Энакин удивил его — он лишь громко хохотнул и отступил от Рорка. Хотел сказать ещё что-то, но вместо этого заинтересованно опустил взгляд к комлинку, на который в этот момент пришло новое сообщение.<br/>
— Они направляются в порт вместе с Наумом, — сказал он клонам. — Занимаем позиции. И, Атлас, импровизируй в тех местах, которые проспал. Я верю в тебя. Вперёд, парни.<br/>
Клоны ровным строем направились к трапу. Оби-Ван слегка посторонился, пропуская их вперёд себя. Энакин хмуро смотрел им вслед. Когда последний клон скрылся из поля зрения, он слегка приподнял полы строгой чёрной одежды.<br/>
На бедре у него висел бластер. Хочешь мира — готовься к войне.<br/>
— Что происходит? — нарушил повисшую между ними тишину Оби-Ван. — Какие позиции? Что может пойти не так?<br/>
Энакин словно позабыл о его существовании. Его острый ястребиный взгляд начал сверлить дыры в Оби-Ване, пока он с сомнением его осматривал. Словно подсчитывал что-то в уме, но к единому выводу так и не мог прийти. И это будто ему досаждало. Энакин нахмурился ещё сильнее и слегка дёрнул головой.<br/>
— Всё пойдёт именно так, как надо, — заверил он, пытаясь сделать голос ровным, но азарт и возбуждение так и хлестали из него. — Нет поводов для беспокойства.<br/>
Оби-Вану стало не по себе. Он схватил проходившего мимо него Энакина за плечо и резко развернул к себе. Не ожидавший того Энакин покорно подчинился, пригвоздившись спиной к ближайшей стене. Оби-Вану стало стыдно за свои резкие действия, и он отошёл от него на два внушительных шага назад. Правда, теперь преграждая выход к трапу.<br/>
— Что ты затеял? — проговорил он.<br/>
Рука очертила привычный жест в воздухе. Сила направилась к Энакину, желая взять бразды правления над его разумом, потянуть за ниточки, управляя и направляя. Энакин моргнул, длинные тёмные ресницы разбередили спокойный воздух внутри звездолёта перед его глазами.<br/>
Оби-Ван совсем не ожидал, что взгляд, которым Энакин после этого сразу же одарит его, заставит его ступить на ещё один шаг назад.<br/>
— Я ничего не затеял, — ответил Энакин нетерпеливо и почти раздражённо. — Я просто следую данным мне приказам свыше. — Он махнул рукой вверх, к потолку. — А свои магические трюки… — Энакин кашлянул, явно душа в себе порыв ласково пожелать Оби-Вану засунуть его магические трюки куда подальше. — …оставь для более подходящего момента. Никогда не знаешь, где могут пригодиться, а на меня они не действуют. Мы закончили?<br/>
— Нет, — отрезал Оби-Ван, но, вопреки своим словам, посторонился с прохода.<br/>
Энакин одарил его лёгкой ухмылкой, отвёл взгляд и больше уже не смотрел на него. Он прошёл мимо Оби-Вана шагом быстрым и уверенным, чуть ли не сбежал с трапа. Оби-Ван последовал за ним. Он чувствовал тяжесть светового меча на поясе; ощущал, как Сила проходит сквозь него, готовая отозваться и послушаться в любой момент. Клоны стояли по обе стороны от звездолёта, держа в руках опущенные бластеры. Джавдат Наум, судя по выданной Оби-Вану информации, не был опасным преступником. Он не владел Силой, стрелять из бластеров у него хорошо выходило только исподтишка. Оби-Ван попытался успокоить себя мыслью, что такое количество вооружённых людей — стандартная процедура при экстрадиции даже не особо опасных преступников, но шестое чувство говорило за него. Оби-Ван только потянулся к рукояти меча, как к космопорту подъехало два грузных транспорта, привлекая к себе внимание.<br/>
Клоны не шевельнулись. Энакин ступил на шаг вперёд, поза его была в меру напряжённой, выжидающей. Оби-Ван, стоящий за его спиной в коридоре из клонов по бокам, почувствовал себя в клетке. Он смотрел, как из транспорта выходят местные полицейские, ведя к Энакину скованного Наума — такого же лысого, длинношеего, бледного, как и на голоизображении. Он бегал затравленным взглядом вокруг себя, надежда на подошедшую из ниоткуда помощь всё не покидала его.<br/>
Оби-Ван позволил себе немного расслабиться, когда Наума передали двум клонам, которые повели его к звездолёту. Энакин продолжал беседу с местными представителями, не изобилующую красноречием, сухую и стандартную. Всё шло по плану — и всё шло не так. Оби-Ван пытался подавить в себе эту мысль. Пальцы вновь потянулись к мечу, но не успели коснуться его — Оби-Ван ощутил на своём затылке знакомое прикосновение дула бластера.<br/>
— Не двигайтесь, магистр Кеноби, — из-за шлема голос клона звучал глухо. Оби-Ван позволил нервному смешку сорваться с губ: как знал!<br/>
Остальных присутствующих, увы, щадить не стали. Пользуясь элементом неожиданности, клоны открыли огонь по полицейским. Оби-Ван видел, как Энакин выхватил собственное оружие с бедра и беспощадно пальнул в человека, с которым только что разговаривал. Он беспомощно сжал пальцы в кулаки, наблюдая, как падают на землю тела. Остатки полицейских слишком поздно сообразили в чём дело, укрываясь за транспортом. Выстрелив перед собой напоследок, Энакин крикнул:<br/>
— Отступаем!<br/>
И клон заставил Оби-Вана развернуться и направиться обратно к кораблю. В спину им донеслись выстрелы, и, когда трап поднялся и Энакин прыгнул в кресло пилота, он резко спросил, хватаясь за штурвал:<br/>
— Скольких?<br/>
— Двоих, сэр, — ответил держащий Оби-Вана на мушке клон. — Рорка и Талера.<br/>
Энакин промычал что-то в ответ, слишком сосредоточенный на управлении кораблём. Он приказал солдатам не спускать с Оби-Вана глаз. Один из клонов довольно вежливо попросил его пройти в среднюю часть фюзеляжа, другой — протянул руку и аккуратно снял с его пояса меч. Когда Оби-Ван последовал за клонами, то увидел Джавдата Наума… с которого снимали его оковы. Он встретился взглядом с Оби-Ваном, заметил, что теперь уже его держат на мушке, и оскалил жёлтые зубы в довольной усмешке.<br/>
Видимо, передав управление звездолётом кому-то другому, к ним подошёл Энакин. Не обращая никакого внимания на Оби-Вана, он одобрительно похлопал по плечу одного из клонов, который уже успел снять шлем, и прошагал прямо к Науму, в момент насторожившемуся и стушевавшемуся.<br/>
— Отличная работа, парни, — проговорил Энакин, обращаясь к клонам. — Наум, тебя мы оставим в ближайшем космопорте. Если ещё раз попадёшься — этот раз окажется последним.<br/>
Наум шмыгнул носом, внимательно оглядев Энакина с ног до головы. Внезапно, судя по выражению лица, к нему снизошло озарение.<br/>
— А! Так ты его парень! Как же тебя… Анакин.<br/>
— Энакин, — поморщился тот, — первая буква как в…<br/>
— «Экситоне».<br/>
Энакин перевёл взгляд от Наума к подавшему голос Оби-Вану. Медленно подступил к нему; взгляд у него был всё такой же оценивающий и задумчивый. Оби-Ван спокойно выдержал его, стараясь по максимуму игнорировать направленное на него дуло бластера. Энакин вытащил что-то из внутренних складок одежды и протянул Оби-Вану.<br/>
— Нужны отпечатки твоих пальцев. Здесь и здесь.<br/>
Оби-Ван опустил голову к датападу. Улыбка помимо воли разрезала его губы.<br/>
— Неужто?<br/>
— Как представителя Ордена джедаев, — терпеливо продолжил Энакин. — Это — подтверждение законности наших действий в операции за пределами Корусанта.<br/>
— Но были ли они законными, агент Скайуокер? — прищурившись, резко прервал его Оби-Ван.<br/>
Руку с датападом Энакин упрямо не опускал. Между ними ненадолго повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь жужжанием двигателей и хриплым дыханием Наума.<br/>
— Станут, как только Вы оставите здесь свои отпечатки пальцев.<br/>
Игнорируя направленное на него оружие, Оби-Ван сделал широкий шаг к Энакину, становясь почти впритык. Вскинул голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза, серо-синие, клокочущие нетерпением и слабым гневом.<br/>
— Жаль тебя расстраивать… — медленно проговорил он и замолк, поджав уголки губ и не отрывая взгляда от глаз Энакина.<br/>
Тот оскалил зубы. Шрам, пересекающий висок, дёрнулся, когда лицо Энакина исказилось в яростной гримасе. Он сумел подавить в себе эту ярость, резко отошёл от Оби-Вана, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и вздёргивая вверх острия лопаток. Громкое дыхание Наума било по ушам. Жужжание двигателей успокаивало.<br/>
— Прикончи его, — прорычал Энакин клону.<br/>
И указал на Наума.<br/>
— Что ты делаешь?! — одновременно с Наумом, крикнул Оби-Ван.<br/>
Квикег подошёл к Науму и направил на него оружие. Оби-Ван бросился ему наперерез, и в следующее же мгновение почувствовал, как воздух вышибло из лёгких. Его пригвоздил к полу один из клонов, и теперь уже все остальные наводили на него свои бластеры. Перед глазами в каких-то жалких сантиметрах оказались чёрные знакомые сапоги. Энакин нетерпеливо стукнул по полу всей стопой и приказал клону поднять Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Ты хочешь понять, в чём дело? — склонив голову набок движением самого Оби-Вана, спросил он. Оби-Ван лишь дёрнул уголками губ, пытаясь скрыть злость.<br/>
— Его участь должна решаться в суде, — ответил Оби-Ван, пытаясь совладать с дыханием.<br/>
Энакин хмыкнул.<br/>
— Нет. Ты думаешь не об этом. Тебе казалось, что вся операция затеивалась, чтобы спасти Наума из рук республиканцев, и теперь ты пытаешься понять, почему я решил его прикончить. Поразмышляй над этим, Оби-Ван, потом дашь мне ответ. И над этим, — он кивнул головой на датапад, который продолжал держать в ладони, — поразмышляй тоже.<br/>
Вновь подойдя к Науму, он мягко опустил руку Квикега с бластером, наведённым на Джавдата. Облегчение расцвело на лице Наума, и тот вытер пот со лба. Энакин поднял вверх правую руку, кончики её пальцев едва ли не касались подбородка Наума. Тот непонимающе посмотрел на Энакина, и в следующее же мгновение схватился за горло, раскрыв рот, что выброшенная на берег рыба. Оби-Ван опять дёрнулся вперёд, но теперь его крепко держал клон за сцепленные сзади руки.<br/>
Энакин душил Наума, используя Силу.<br/>
Оби-Ван беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как жизнь медленно покидает человека. Тишина оглушала его. Тело Наума рухнуло на пол с глухим стуком, и Энакин быстро уронил свою руку, прижимая её к бедру. Оби-Ван видел только его затылок и спину и смотрел лишь на него, стараясь отводить взгляд от только что погибшего Наума (здесь пахло смертью. Везде, везде теперь пахло смертью) и застывших как изваяния клонов. Сжав пальцы правой ладони в кулак и опять расслабив их, Энакин вновь подошёл к Оби-Вану.<br/>
— У тебя есть десять часов, чтобы изменить своё мнение, — хрипло, чуть ли не шёпотом проговорил он.<br/>
И приказал упрятать его запястья за блокирующими Силу оковами.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Оковы не натирали запястья. Оковы совсем, никак не чувствовались. С далёким ужасом Оби-Ван понимал, что теперь он вообще не чувствует практически ничего. Сила не покинула его, просто перестала отвечать на зов, а он просто перестал её ощущать. Оби-Ван приподнял руки вверх, и нити цепей, обманчиво тонкие, потянулись за ним по воздуху. Он вздохнул; медитация не помогала — какой был толк от медитации, когда за закрытыми веками он видел только тьму и ничего, кроме тьмы, ощущал лишь беспокойство и…<br/>
Страх.<br/>
— Квикег, — позвал он, не отрывая взгляда от обитой железом стены своей каюты. Меченный огнём клон не шелохнулся. — Может, хоть ты меня введёшь в курс дела?<br/>
— Не положено, сэр, — почти сочувственно ответил Квикег.<br/>
Впрочем, это явно был не тот уровень сочувствия, который заставил бы клона если не освободить Оби-Вана, то хотя бы рассказать ему, в чём дело. Сидящий на полу Оби-Ван поднялся на ноги с медитационной позы и опустился на свою узкую койку. Квикег всё так же продолжал оставаться неподвижным, а вот другой клон сразу же напрягся, наблюдая за Оби-Ваном цепким взглядом. Тот опять вскинул вверх руки, выказывая исключительно мирные намерения.<br/>
— Если говорить начистоту, — продолжил Оби-Ван почти безмятежно, — то участь у меня в любом случае незавидная.<br/>
Квикег соизволил вскинуть нетронутую пламенем бровь.<br/>
— Даже если я послушаюсь агента Скайуокера и одобрю операцию, я уже не жилец. В отчёте можно сказать, что, когда враг открыл по нам огонь, меня…<br/>
Оби-Ван резко замолк. Внезапная догадка пронзила его. Энакин сказал ему поразмышлять над ситуацией, и, хотя Оби-Вану ничего особо не оставалось делать, кроме как, собственно, размышлять, упасть в раздумья о мотивах Энакина у него всё никак не получалось. Квикег выжидающе посмотрел на него, но торопить не спешил. Оби-Ван пригладил бороду, опустив взгляд и хмыкая.<br/>
Войну Республика вела не только с внешним врагом.<br/>
Он как раз собирался продолжить говорить, но в тишине каюты раздались едва слышные голоса. Квикег и другой клон быстро надели шлемы, из которых исходил звук, и, видимо, начали выслушивать что-то по внутреннему каналу связи.<br/>
— Наше присутствие тоже обязательно, сэр, или продолжать наблюдение за магистром Кеноби? — спустя некоторое время подал голос Квикег. Оби-Ван попытался заинтересованно вслушаться, но без толку — Энакина, понятное дело, слышно не было. — Принято, сэр.<br/>
— Что-то произошло, — не спросил — констатировал факт Оби-Ван.<br/>
Квикег помедлил, прежде чем ответить:<br/>
— Неизвестный корабль без отличительных признаков в зоне видимости. Вполне вероятно, что пираты. Мы как раз сейчас идём по торговому маршруту.<br/>
— Но не на грузовом корабле. Зачем им на нас нападать? — удивился Оби-Ван.<br/>
— Взять в плен, сэр, ради выкупа, — устало пояснил Квикег. — А, может, это вообще работорговцы.<br/>
Ответить Оби-Ван ничего не успел — звездолёт тряхануло так сильно, что клоны едва устояли на ногах. Оби-Ван сам чуть не упал со своей койки.<br/>
— Если за штурвалом он, — громко сказал клон с неизвестным Оби-Вану именем, выделив «его» голосом — с явным уважением и почтением, но лёгким ужасом. Оби-Вану не нужно было гадать, кого именно клон имел в виду, — то нам всем сейчас лучше держаться за что-нибудь.<br/>
Оби-Вану послышалось, будто Квикег позволил себе короткий смешок.<br/>
Он сам схватился за металлическое изголовье койки, но оковы сильно усложняли любое движение. Корабль метало из стороны в сторону, иногда так сильно кренило то вправо, то влево, что Оби-Ван на свою койку почти ложился. Ужас накрыл его тонкой менсалью; хуже всего в этой ситуации было ощущать себя беспомощным. Оби-Ван вскинул взгляд на Квикега, думая, сумеет ли он уговорить клона снять с него оковы, как вдруг звездолёт дёрнулся и резко застыл в пространстве.<br/>
— Что происходит? — спросил Квикег. Помолчал мгновение, вслушиваясь в слова говорящего. — О, зараза…<br/>
— Я к остальным, оставайся с джедаем, — ответил другой клон и, введя в терминал на стене код доступа, быстро исчез за дверью.<br/>
Когда Оби-Ван понял, что корабль больше не трясется и не делает виражи, он встал с койки и выпрямился. Квикег преграждал ему путь к выходу. Его пальцы нервно постукивали по рукояти бластера.<br/>
— Они попали по одному из наших двигателей и вывели звездолёт из строя. Собираются идти на состыковку, — пояснил.<br/>
Оби-Ван вытянул перед собой руки.<br/>
— Освободи меня.<br/>
— Приказа не поступало, — поразительно спокойно ответил Квикег.<br/>
Оби-Ван едва не застонал от бессилия. Корабль опять тряхануло, а спустя некоторое время за стеной раздались выстрелы и крики. Квикег сильнее сжал пальцы вокруг рукояти бластера. Оби-Ван устал мерить шагами комнату и опять уселся на свою койку, переплетая пальцы между собой. Шум не утихал. Квикег молча вслушивался в разговоры по внутреннему каналу связи, но ни о чём Оби-Вана уведомлять не спешил. Тяжёлые подошвы сапог клонов и пиратов звенели глухими отзвуками прямо в голове Оби-Вана. Выстрелы скребли ножами по нервам. Они раздались совсем близко, и Квикег встал перед Оби-Ваном лицом к двери, направив на неё бластер. Спустя некоторое время та резко отъехала в сторону. Квикег успел сделать выстрел и попасть одному пирату в плечо, прежде чем его безжалостно прорешетили. Тело клона упало прямо на пол.<br/>
Оби-Ван понял, что на корабле стоит почти полная тишина, лишь откуда-то со стороны рубки пилота донёсся слабый выстрел.<br/>
— Это не клон, — сказала пиратка-клоудитка, задумчиво осматривая Оби-Вана. — За него, может, что и перепадёт.<br/>
Другой пират, человеческий мужчина, кивнул и сказал:<br/>
— Веди его к нам. Остальные — осмотри…<br/>
Договорить он не успел. Вначале раздался знакомый звук бластерного выстрела, потом — пират осел на пол, прямо рядом с телом Квикега. Ещё одного, молчащего до сих пор пирата снесло с ног потоком Силы, и тот, вскрикнув, ударился о стену, падая без сознания, если не замертво. Клоудитка дёрнулась вперёд, но не успела — прямо к её горлу оказалось приставлено остриё синего клинка светового меча. Оби-Ван скрипнул зубами — это было его оружие! Его оружие сейчас сжимал в руке Энакин, смотря на пиратку злобно и холодно.<br/>
— Сдаюсь, — хрипло сказала она, расслабив пальцы. На пол упал её бластер. Энакин слегка отступил от неё, дёрнул губами.<br/>
Оби-Ван не удивился, когда световой меч резко вошёл под подбородок клоудитки. Подавил в себе желание отвести взгляд, лишь тяжело сглотнул. Энакин деактивировал световой меч и опустил его, задумчиво рассматривая оставленное клинком ранение. На его лице не читалось ни восторга, ни брезгливости, только отстранённое недовольство, словно ему самому не нравилось то, что ему приходилось делать.<br/>
Оби-Ван прокручивал в голове все подходящие фразы, но Энакин лишь обратил к нему свой взгляд и досадливо поморщился. Не говоря ни слова, он подобрал валяющиеся на полу бластеры и покинул каюту.<br/>
Оби-Вану ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним в рубку пилота.<br/>
— А ты не многословен, — сказал он спине Энакина. Его плечи дёрнулись.<br/>
— Обычно многословен, — заверил тот Оби-Вана. Он задержался у одного из трупов клона, побуравил его тяжёлым взглядом несколько мгновений и, опустившись, закрыл неподвижные веки клона пальцами. — Ситуация не располагает к беседе. Атлас… — вздохнул Энакин, так и не отстранив пальцев от чужих век. — Всё время спал, зато мог в точности запомнить любую карту, стоило ему бросить на неё один лишь взгляд. Ладно. Идём. И без того спасая тебя упустил одного пирата, который успел вернуться на свой корабль, отстыковать его и улететь.<br/>
Оби-Ван пропустил упрёк мимо ушей, заметив лежащий на полу очередной бластер. Неширокий коридор вообще сейчас был заполнен мешаниной из трупов клонов, пиратов и бластеров. Он подобрал один из них и постучал по рукояти, проверяя запас энергии. Энакин кинул на него раздражённый взгляд через плечо, махнул ладонью, и бластер вырвало из руки Оби-Вана, ударяя о стену и кроша на мелкие детали.<br/>
— Можно было и просто попросить убрать, — пробормотал Оби-Ван и больше попыток подбирать оружие не предпринимал.<br/>
Энакин склонился над консолью, стараясь не обращать внимания на мёртвого клона в кресле второго пилота, и, видимо, попытался выйти с кем-то на связь.<br/>
— Ебучие падлы-пираты. Хочу посмотреть в глаза уроду, который стрелял мимо движущейся мишени прямо в консоль. Как вообще можно попасть в консоль, — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.<br/>
Оби-Ван подавил в себе нервный смешок.<br/>
— Твой комлинк?.. — дёрнув нитью оков, спросил он.<br/>
— Не работает на таких больших расстояниях. А твой…<br/>
— Давай, скажи, что его тоже прострелили.<br/>
— Его тоже прострелили, — без особого энтузиазма повторил за ним Энакин. — Но он, как и мой, не работал на таких больших расстояниях. Я видел в твоём датападе, что ты искал информацию обо мне, — невпопад добавил он, посмотрев на Оби-Вана. Тот изогнул правую бровь. — Мог бы просто спросить у меня.<br/>
— И ты бы ответил?<br/>
— Нет, — хмыкнул Энакин и снова повернулся к консоли. — Я тоже кое-что о тебе читал.<br/>
Как же с ним было… тяжело. Вот тебе и «не настолько интересны, чтобы просматривать Ваши файлы». Силясь с желанием закатить глаза, Оби-Ван понаблюдал пару мгновений, как Энакин задумчиво осматривает консоль, и вновь опустил взгляд к оковам. Запястья не натирало, но они уже начинали чесаться — требовали свободы. Возможно, если он попросит Энакина…<br/>
— Надо послать сигнал по радиобую и перераспределить оставшуюся энергию корабля, вырубая ненужные оборудования и процессы. Проблема в одном из двигателей, — сказал Энакин, не оборачиваясь к Оби-Вану. Тот перевёл взгляд на его упакованную в чёрных строгих одеждах широкую спину. — Я попробую починить его. Мне… понадобится помощь.<br/>
— Полагаю, кроме меня тебе помочь некому, — проговорил Оби-Ван. Энакин послал ему слегка раздражённый взгляд через плечо, чем его слегка повеселил. — Не будешь ли ты так добр…<br/>
Он вытянул перед ним руки.<br/>
Оказывается, оковы всё-таки слегка натирали кожу. Оби-Ван понял это, как только запястья вновь оказались на свободе. Но главное было не это. Теперь он вновь ощущал Силу, и Сила отзывалась по первому зову, проходя невидимыми струнами сквозь тело и мысли. Оби-Ван чувствовал присутствие Энакина, его Сила была неконтролируемой и необузданной, но очень мощной. В своё время его не обучили должным образом. Удивительно, что он так умело скрывал свою чувствительность к Силе до этого. Не у каждого джедая такое получалось.<br/>
— Наверное, следует пожать друг другу руки, — попытался пошутить Оби-Ван.<br/>
— Мы уже жали друг другу руки, что не помешало мне заковать тебя в наручники и поместить под стражу, — усмехнулся Энакин.<br/>
Оби-Ван вздохнул.<br/>
— На войне все средства хороши.<br/>
Энакин вскинул к нему позабавленный взгляд.<br/>
— И в любви тоже.<br/>
Оби-Ван просто молча потёр покрасневшие запястья и посмотрел через лобовое стекло на расстилающиеся перед ними бескрайние и безлюдные просторы космоса.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Корабль согласился пойти вперёд, наверное, с пятнадцатой попытки. Потерявший уже надежду Оби-Ван облегчённо вздохнул, а мрачное выражение лица Энакина разбилось самодовольной ухмылкой. Энакин вновь остановил звездолёт и повернулся к Оби-Вану.<br/>
Световой меч всё ещё висел на чужом поясе и мозолил взгляд. Последний раз Оби-Ван терял свой световой меч ещё будучи падаваном. То-то Асока посмеётся над ним, вернись он с задания без «своего оружия — своей жизни». Если вообще сумеет вернуться с него живым, конечно. Ещё раз вздохнув, Оби-Ван повёл пальцами в воздухе. Частицы Силы заботливо окутали их. Энакин прикусил нижнюю губу и задумчиво опустил взгляд к наполовину сломанной консоли.<br/>
— Вы подрываете деятельность республиканцев из внутренних рядов, — вдруг заговорил Оби-Ван, заставив Энакина вздрогнуть. — В этом заключалась миссия Наума, который шёл на якобы мирные переговоры, оканчивающиеся перестрелками. В этом заключалась твоя операция по его экстрадиции, направленная на самом деле не на то, чтобы успешно передать дело Наума в суд или, если посмотреть со стороны сепаратистов, освободить его. Ты хотел подстроить всё так, будто полиция Руусана, дружественной Республике планеты, открыла по вам огонь первой.<br/>
— Бинго, — без особого энтузиазма подтвердил Энакин его слова.<br/>
Энакин опустился в кресло первого пилота, настороженно наблюдая за ним. Оби-Ван оставался стоять настолько далеко, насколько это позволяло тесное помещении кабины пилота. В зоне видимости валялся бластер. Если он вовремя сумеет призвать его к себе…<br/>
— За этим стоит кто-то… — Он махнул рукой вверх, повторяя жест Энакина, когда тот говорил о начальстве. — Вероятно, член Сената.<br/>
В глазах Энакина зажёгся нехороший огонёк. Он крутанулся в кресле и поддался вперёд, устроив локти на коленях. Смотрел он внезапно без прежней опаски и с вновь проснувшимся живым интересом.<br/>
— Как насчёт сделки?<br/>
Оби-Ван едва не поперхнулся.<br/>
— Смерти ты не страшишься, — пояснил Энакин. — Подтверди законность наших… моих действий — и я раскрою тебе личность человека, стоящего надо мной. Стоящего за всем этим. — Он неопределённо обвёл руками пространство вокруг себя.<br/>
Оби-Ван хохотнул.<br/>
— Лишить Переговорщика дара речи — это постараться надо, — выдавил он, когда по лицу Энакина понял, что тот не шутит. Вспотевшими пальцами Оби-Ван потёр переносицу. — Как я смогу проверить достоверность сказанного тобой?<br/>
Энакин замешкался на долгое мгновение, вновь откидываясь на спинку кресла. Скрещенные на груди руки, нахмуренные брови, поджатые губы — у этого человека было много привычек. Лицо-открытая книга, опять мысленно проговорил Оби-Ван, уже успев обмануться первым впечатлением. Он позволил себе опуститься в кресло второго пилота ровно напротив Энакина, игнорируя черневшие капли чужой крови на и без того тёмной обивке.<br/>
Энакин негромко кашлянул.<br/>
— Я не особо в этом разбираюсь, — сказал. — Но воспоминания в Силе вроде невозможно подделать.<br/>
Оби-Ван вскинул брови.<br/>
— Возможно, — поправил он. — Но подделку довольно легко распознать. Что ж, давай попробуем, ежели ты предлагаешь…<br/>
Энакин опять крутанулся в кресле, сев лицом к лобовому стеклу. Он положил правую ладонь на штурвал, смотря перед собой и не прекращая хмуриться. Свой разум он закрыл за плотными щитами, и Оби-Ван не знал точно, что именно тот сейчас испытывает, но по тому же лицу легко догадывался. В конце концов, Энакин дёрнул ладонью на себя стояночный тормоз.<br/>
— Мы не можем и дальше здесь оставаться, — пояснил он начавшему пристёгиваться Оби-Вану. — Надо остановиться над какой-нибудь планетой, желательно необитаемой. — Он внимательно всмотрелся в голокарту. — Гейл. Ледяная планета без каких-либо признаков жизни. Доберёмся за полчаса, и не придётся отклоняться от курса.<br/>
Пока Энакин уверенно управлял звездолётом, в голове Оби-Вана не переставала крутиться одна мысль: какого дьявола я творю. Он то и дело украдкой косил глаза к Энакину, но тот упрямо смотрел лишь перед собой, сосредоточенный и такой же напряжённый, как сам Оби-Ван. За их спинами по коридорам распластались трупы клонов и пиратов, из расслабленных пальцев которых повыпадало оружие. Оби-Ван представил, как даёт письменный или, не дай Сила, подробный устный отчёт по этой миссии Совету, и в этот раз не смог сдержать нервной усмешки.<br/>
Они достигли планеты Гейл в тишине, не сказав друг другу ни единого слова. Энакин не отрывал взгляда от лобового стекла. Пальцы у него были длинные и беспокойные, постоянно отстукивающие какой-то лишь ему известный ритм по приборам и панелям. На последних минутах Оби-Ван смотрел на него, уже даже не скрываясь, пытаясь понять, чего тот желает добиться. И всё равно приходил к выводу, что в действиях Энакина не было подоплёки.<br/>
В этот раз он своим чувствам не спешил доверять. Хотя почему-то очень хотелось.<br/>
— Что я должен сделать? — остановив корабль, спросил Энакин, рассматривая ледяные пейзажи планеты Гейл перед собой, издалека кажущейся белым пятном со светло-серыми вкраплениями.<br/>
Оби-Ван встал с кресла.<br/>
— Где меньше всего трупов?<br/>
Энакин непередаваемо скривился, поднимаясь на ноги следом за ним.<br/>
— Полагаю, что здесь.<br/>
Оби-Ван опустил голову, встречаясь глазами с мёртвым взглядом пирата, и Энакин, заметив это, ногой перевернул его тело набок, отпихивая к стене. Оби-Ван не сдержался и фыркнул, расправил на себе одежды и опустился на колени прямо на пол. Поколебавшись, Энакин последовал его примеру, садясь напротив. Что за романтика, подумал Оби-Ван без веселья. Заниматься совместной медитацией с врагом средь трупов. Средь костей. На чьих-то костях.<br/>
— Ты когда-нибудь занимался совместной медитацией?<br/>
Ему показалось, что на секунду в глазах Энакина мелькнул панический ужас.<br/>
— Да, — нехотя выдавил он. — Один человек научил меня поднимать щиты, чтобы никто не мог узнать, что я чувствителен к Силе.<br/>
— Это ты хорошо умеешь, — согласился Оби-Ван. — Я понятия не имею, как и чему именно он учил тебя, но сейчас ты должен довериться мне. Закрой глаза, Энакин.<br/>
Прежде чем самому опустить веки, Оби-Ван напоследок увидел, как пальцы Энакина дёрнулись по направлению к рукояти светового меча на поясе, но он сдержался и расслабил их на коленях. В тиши негромко гудели двигатели, и это было последним, что хоть как-то помогало Оби-Вану продолжать цепляться за реальность. Он расслабил плечи и тихо продолжил:<br/>
— Слушай, как я дышу. Почувствуй, как я дышу. Начни дышать в ритм моего дыхания.<br/>
Энакин ничего не ответил. Медитации Оби-Ван любил, одиночные и совместные, но для этого должно было иметься вящее терпение, чем оно ему виделось в Энакине. Он не прогадал; дыхание Энакина было быстрее и рванее, чем дыхание Оби-Вана, но тот молчал, покорно пытаясь следовать его указаниям. Оби-Ван потянулся к нему в Силе, но наткнулся на глухие заслоны. Устало выдохнул, и Энакин подхватил его выдох, с неуверенностью слегка опуская щиты. Оби-Ван не знал точно, сколько они так просидели, пока не почуял, что они с Энакином начали дышать в унисон. Щиты ослабли настолько, чтобы Оби-Ван легко мог заглянуть в его разум.<br/>
В голове Энакина творился хаос, бардак, спутанные между собой клубки мыслей и воспоминаний с каждой секундой переплетались друг с другом ещё пуще. Энакин не знал, как их упорядочить, не знал, как именно показать Оби-Вану то, что ему нужно. Оби-Ван видел светловолосого мальчишку-раба на планете, покрытой песками. Видел его мать, черноокую женщину с доброй улыбкой. Видел в тусклых огнях ночного Корусанта обнажённый силуэт сенатора Амидалы, её упавшие на плечи тяжёлые локоны и её тонкие изящные губы, о которых сам Оби-Ван грезил в мечтах не раз. Он видел даже себя через призму чужого восприятия, и, наверное, впервые в жизни подумал о себе, как о красивом человеке: и волосы медные блестели в солнечном свете, и морщинки очаровательно собирались вокруг глаз, когда он посмеивался.<br/>
Зачем Энакину обращать на это внимание? Зачем хранить в своей голове?<br/>
Боясь ослабить свою собственную стражу, Оби-Ван продолжал блуждать в мыслях этого несомненно талантливого, но необученного юноши. Эмоции кипели в нём… Нет. Он кипел в своих эмоциях, большая их часть вырывалась наружу, но потайные страхи прятались глубоко внутри: извечный страх за мать, страх быть отвергнутым теми, кого он любит, страх голоса… смутно знакомого Оби-Вану голоса, который доходил до него словно через какие-то помехи. Оно! понял Оби-Ван, намереваясь сделать последний рывок, но вдруг его дыхание сбилось, и он почти физически ощутил, как врезался в чужие наглухо поднятые щиты.<br/>
— Какого чёрта?! — прошипел Энакин, смотря на него широко распахнутыми глазами. — У меня такое чувство, будто ты поимел меня.<br/>
— Фактически, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, пытаясь совладать со своим дыханием, — так и есть. Не всё сводится к физической близости. Ты слишком открылся мне, и я проник внутрь тебя.<br/>
Злость в один момент схлынула с лица Энакина. Он осоловело уставился на Оби-Вана на несколько долгих секунд, а потом запрокинул голову и довольно хохотнул, раскрасневшийся. Оби-Ван опустил взгляд к его дёрнувшемуся кадыку.<br/>
— Не надо иметь меня, — весело ответил Энакин. — Ты должен был просто найти то, что тебе нужно.<br/>
— Я почти нашёл, а это было не так-то легко в твоей голове, — терпеливо пояснил Оби-Ван. — И теперь нам вновь придётся идти к единению.<br/>
Энакин несчастно прикрыл глаза. Тени легли на его веки.<br/>
— Джедаи действительно используют слово «медитация» как эвфемизм слова «секс» или это особенность господина Переговорщика? — сказал он, но всё-таки улыбнулся. Оби-Ван не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.<br/>
Во второй раз получилось легче. Энакин без труда раскрылся ему, и Оби-Ван знал, куда идти и что искать. Эти воспоминания пульсировали тёмной чернильной болью и страхом, как и большинство воспоминаний о проведённом рабом детстве, особенно те, в которых не было матери. Вначале Оби-Вана достиг голос, который он почему-то никак не мог узнать, как голос, который слышишь настолько часто, что перестаёшь ассоциировать его с определённым человеком. Голос этот говорил слова мягкие и добрые, и Оби-Ван удивился: почему Энакин испытывает ужас от этих воспоминаний? Мой мальчик, говорил голос, я помогу тебе. Я спасу тебя. Посмотри, какой ты сильный. Посмотри, чего ты добился сам. Я направлю тебя по нужному пути, ты только доверься мне.<br/>
И Энакин доверился. У Энакина тряслись ладони каждую ночь, когда он размышлял над тем, что делал для этого человека. Голос его пробирался в самую душу, окутывая её слизкими щупальцами. Мой мальчик, говорил он, у тебя нет никого кроме меня. Не доверяй никому. Слушайся меня.<br/>
Делай как я говорю.<br/>
Делай как я говорю, Эни, бурчал хозяин-тойдарианец с планеты песков.<br/>
Делай, как я говорю, Энакин, проникал в его разум знакомый-незнакомый голос, отдавая приказы.<br/>
Только когда Энакин собрался с силами, Оби-Ван наконец смог высмотреть лицо говорящего, проступившее чётко, в малейших подробностях. Не веря своим глазам и ощущениям, он сильнее поддался вперёд, и почти физически ощупал воспоминание. Протянул ладонь и коснулся ею морщинистого знакомого лица, которое исказилось в непривычном для него выражении злобы и жажды власти.<br/>
В этот раз он вынырнул из головы Энакина сам.<br/>
Ему показалось, что тот сел ещё ближе, однако это не имело значения. Оби-Ван попытался подняться на ноги, но опять грузно осел на пол, продолжая тупо смотреть перед собой и переваривать увиденное и услышанное. Когда он взглянул на Энакина, тот наблюдал за ним с хищным интересом.<br/>
— Верховный канцлер не может… — беспомощно прошептал Оби-Ван.<br/>
Энакин закатил глаза.<br/>
— Ты сам всё видел, — ответил он, облизав верхнюю пересохшую губу.<br/>
Оби-Ван отстранённо проследил за движением его языка и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Энакин неспешно поднялся на ноги и теперь уже присел перед Оби-Ваном на корточки. Перед его глазами появился знакомый датапад. Энакин аккуратно поднял ладонь Оби-Вана за запястье, обвил пальцами большой палец Оби-Вана и прислонил подушечку в двух нужных местах на датападе. Тот одобрительно пикнул и погас. Свою ладонь с ладони Оби-Вана Энакин не спешил убирать.<br/>
— Зачем ты мне это показал.<br/>
Энакин непонимающе взглянул на него.<br/>
— Мы договорились…<br/>
Оби-Ван огладил пальцем ладьевидную косточку на руке Энакина. По его коже побежали мурашки от этого прикосновения.<br/>
— Брось, — почти раздражённо оборвал его Оби-Ван, — тебе ни к чёрту моё подтверждение. Всегда можно сказать, что магистр Кеноби пал на Руусане, а мёртвые, как известно, подтверждений не дают. И никто бы тебя не осудил.<br/>
Он опустил голову, продолжая чувствовать на себе взгляд Энакина. Продолжая чувствовать на себе взгляд мёртвого пирата, будь он хоть трижды повёрнут лицом к стене беспощадным сапогом Энакина. Вновь вскинув голову, Оби-Ван, как и ожидалось, наткнулся лишь на внимательную синеву глаз Энакина, бегущую по чертам его лица, и улыбнулся.<br/>
— Я знаю, что красивый, — пошутил он и легко поддался вперёд.<br/>
Встретив его губы своими, Энакин замер на несколько секунд, но в следующее же мгновение ответил на поцелуй. Щиты он так и не поднял, и воистину внушительная гамма эмоций обрушилась на Оби-Вана, словно прорвалась через плотину. Он ощутил, как челюсть попала в грубый захват чужих пальцев и напрягся, но Энакин углубил поцелуй, нетерпеливо стукнувшись с его зубами своими. Зубы эти в следующее же мгновение укусили Оби-Вана за нижнюю губу и потянули за неё. Смешок Оби-Вана упал между ними, когда Энакин слегка отстранился. Своей мощью он долбился о щиты самого Оби-Вана, и опускать их под чужим напором оказалось неожиданно приятно, едва ли не до дрожи по всему телу, едва ли не до стона, рвущегося из горла. Не убирая пальцы с его челюсти и не разрывая зрительного контакта, Энакин надавил на плечо Оби-Вана, заставляя его лечь спиной на холодный пол.<br/>
Энакин нависал над ним, отбрасывая тени. По виску его стекла капелька пота и упала на стойкий чёрный воротничок. Оби-Ван пригладил этот воротничок пальцами, и Энакин поймал костяшку среднего зубами, потянув к себе. Оби-Ван опустил веки. Когда Энакин, оставив неглубокий отпечаток зубов на его коже, открыл рот, то ладонь обессиленно упала прямо на грудь Оби-Вана. Он крепко сжал пальцами ткань напротив сердца. Кожа под одеждой словно изнывала от зуда. Ощущая это сквозь Силу, Энакин потянул его одежду в стороны, оголяя грудь Оби-Вана и ведя по рыжим тонким волоскам на ней мозолистыми пальцами. Оби-Ван выгнул спину, поддаваясь навстречу прикосновениям, прикусил нижнюю губу. Челюсть до сих пор ныла — так сильно за неё хватался Энакин пальцами, целуя его.<br/>
— Ты боишься его, — выдохнул Оби-Ван, когда Энакин склонился над ним, чтобы поцеловать. Энакин замер на мгновение, но всё-таки утянул Оби-Вана в поцелуй, влажный и беспорядочный, ладонями продолжая спускаться вниз по груди к болезненно занывшему члену. — И ненавидишь, — продолжил Оби-Ван, стоило Энакину оторваться от его губ. — Ты в ужасе от того, что он заставляет тебя творить. Ты в ужасе от того, в кого превращаешься.<br/>
Энакин двинул бёдрами вперёд, и Оби-Ван почувствовал, насколько тот был возбуждён. Воздух вырвался из-за сцепленных зубов. Оби-Ван и сам поддался ему навстречу, даже сквозь слои одежды ощущая прикосновения чужих тепла и тяжести. Энакин упал ладонями по обе стороны от его головы на пол, продолжая двигать бёдрами.<br/>
— И вот у тебя появился шанс рассказать кому-то об этом. Кому-то, кто сможет тебя спасти.<br/>
— З-заткнись, — рыкнул Энакин, упав лицом в выемку между его плечом и шеей. Оби-Ван зарылся пальцами и носом в его волосы, глубоко вдыхая запахи шампуня, и пота, и машинного масла. Энакин замер на мгновение, прежде чем резко отстраниться, подымаясь на колени. — Садись.<br/>
Оби-Ван посмотрел на него мутным взглядом. Лениво хмыкнул и покорно сел, сжав в ладони свой член через штаны. Энакин облизал губы.<br/>
— Поворачивайся. Становись на колени.<br/>
Холод пола под ладонями ощущался с новой силой. Оби-Ван уронил взгляд на труп пирата. Тот всё-таки перевернулся обратно на спину с бока и теперь равнодушно смотрел на них. Глаза у него были светлыми, голубыми, ясными. Мёртвыми. Я занимаюсь сексом на костях убитых пиратов и клонов, подумал Оби-Ван и не сдержал стона, когда Энакин прижался твёрдым членом к его заднице. Он уронил себя с ладоней на локти, больно ударившись ими о поверхность пола, и двинул бёдрами назад, чтобы ещё сильнее ощутить Энакина. Тот наклонился вперёд, продолжая беспорядочно и быстро толкаться к нему, тереться через одежду.<br/>
— Хотел бы я взять тебя прямо здесь и сейчас, — достиг уха шёпот, и Оби-Ван, крупно вздрогнув, промычал в ответ что-то невразумительное, соглашаясь. — Прямо в этой позе. Снять с тебя всю одежду, на кой чёрт джедаем столько одежды? Поиметь тебя. Прямо… Вот так. Жаль, что ты не подготовленный. Жаль, что ты…<br/>
— Да-а, Энакин, — протянул в ответ Оби-Ван.<br/>
Энакин опять замер, и Оби-Ван едва не застонал от отчаяния, продолжая тереться об него задницей. Энакин вновь схватил его за подбородок, чуть ли не в точности повторяя отпечатки своих прежних прикосновений, заставил повернуть к себе голову и оставил укус на подбородке. Оби-Ван словил его взгляд. Смотрел Энакин на него внимательно и почти восторженно.<br/>
— Кто мог знать, что за внешним аскетизмом чувств скрывается столько граней разных эмоций.<br/>
Энакину хватило ещё пару толчков. Заканчиваясь, он не прекращал двигаться, только теперь движения его замедлились. Оби-Ван сквозь Силу ощущал, словно это его самого, а не Энакина бьёт дрожь от удовольствия. Плюнув на ладонь, он пробрался за пояс штанов и парой резких движений довёл себя до оргазма.<br/>
Он продолжал стоять на коленях и локтях, когда Энакин упал на спину рядом с ним. Взгляд его серо-синих глаз вцепился в потолок, влажные губы приоткрылись. Оби-Ван склонился над его лицом и оставил на них поцелуй, усталый и расслабленный, прежде чем лечь на спину рядом.<br/>
— Ты всегда так справляешься со стрессом? — спросил Энакин, и в следующее же мгновение они в голос смеялись над этой несмешной шуткой, высвобождая накопившиеся эмоции.<br/>
Отсмеявшись, Оби-Ван стёр выступившие на глазах слёзы. Мёртвый пират теперь лежал совсем рядом с ними. Энакин недовольно отпихнул его от себя, засунул руку в свои штаны и поморщился.<br/>
— Твою мать, спустил, как подросток, мог бы хоть снять штаны для приличия, — обругал он самого себя вслух и приподнялся на локтях.<br/>
Оби-Ван лежал, чувствуя, как холод перебирает волоски на его затылке.<br/>
— Я говорил серьёзно, — сказал он голосом хриплым и тихим.<br/>
— Знаю, — вздохнул Энакин.<br/>
— Но я не могу просто прийти и заявить, что Палпатин — предатель Республики.<br/>
— И это тоже знаю.<br/>
Оби-Ван коснулся его ладони, ощущая щемящее чувство в груди. Кажется, именно из-за этого у него и появилось плохое предчувствие, потому что оно явно было вестником кое-чего нехорошего.<br/>
…чувств. Определённых чувств. Чёр-рт.<br/>
— Я могу помочь тебе, — продолжил Оби-Ван. Энакин опустил к нему взгляд. — Если ты расскажешь всё Совету джедаев…<br/>
— Тогда меня тоже будут судить за преступления против Республики, — горько рассмеялся Энакин. — Ну уж нет. Под стражей я сидеть не собираюсь. Я всё детство провёл в неволе и возвращаться к этому не хочу.<br/>
Он поднялся на ноги, откинул со лба кудри и склонился над консолью. Оби-Ван несчастно посмотрел на мёртвого пирата. На секунду ему показалось, что взгляд у того стал живым и сочувствующим.<br/>
— Ты невыносим, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, закрыв глаза согнутой в локте рукой.<br/>
Чужие ладони ловко упрятали его естество обратно в штаны и запахнули одежды на груди. Энакин провёл ладонью по его щеке, огладив подушечкой большого пальца рыжую колючую щетину, и тихо посоветовал занять место и пристегнуться.<br/>
— Мне нужно кое-что ещё рассказать тебе о Палпатине, — сказал Энакин, когда Оби-Ван сел в кресло второго пилота. Оби-Ван подумал, что сегодня его вряд ли что-то сможет удивить сильнее предыдущих вестей и событий. — Ты когда-нибудь слышал о ситхах?<br/>
Пожалуй, самой главной ошибкой Оби-Вана было верить, что эта миссия окажется для него самой лёгкой за последнее время.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>